


Secret Love

by AngeRabbit



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Crack, F/M, PWP, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeRabbit/pseuds/AngeRabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things probably should be left as a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Love

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ on 17/01/2008.
> 
> Pure crack, seriously. Or I may just throw up in my mouth a little at the thought of these two. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The BBC and Kudos own LOM and everything associated therewith. I cry about that when I'm lonely and troubled.

He could never quite put his finger on it, but there was just something about _her_ that made him forget time existed. Ever since the first moment he had seen her, she had featured heavily in his fantasies. Brown hair falling in tendrils around her face; tight uniform accentuating her full breasts; and curves that could only be rivalled by Renaissance painters. A velvet voice and doe-like eyes that made every hair on the back of his neck stand to attention.

But he knew she was out of his league; he knew all he would ever be able to do is stand and admire her from a distance. Instead, he spent many a night alone in his office, hunched over as he sat behind his desk and wanked his impressive cock. Eyes screwed shut as he imagined her naked loveliness sat before him; her legs spread wide, rubbing her clit in rhythm with the movement of his hand. He imagined her meeting his gaze; holding it; then throwing her head back as she began to lose herself in pleasure. 

He would picture her as her orgasm began to take over – breasts bobbing as she increased the speed and pressure of her fingers, lower body jerking forward in desperation to take herself over the edge; then panting and moaning without care as she came. The small involuntary shudders that followed, as she stilled herself and recovered from the moment.

Then, the part he always saved until last; she would move toward him and impale herself upon his erection. Sliding with ease along his full length, her juices dampening her inner thighs, pushing herself as far down onto his cock as she could go, nestling against his balls. Both of them crying out at the intensity of the feeling, and oh god how good she felt as she started to move; grinding herself in a circular motion, and alternating this with pushing herself up and down, hands on his shoulders for leverage. He imagined his hands grabbing her arse, digging in his fingers as he leant forward to catch one of her breasts in his mouth, sucking and licking the nipple, hearing her whimper in response.

As he concentrated on the images, sweat beading on his forehead, he pumped his hand harder around his cock, seeing in his mind the both of them rising to their simultaneous climax. Their bodies bucking and writhing without finesse or control, driven on by their desire. He knew all he had to do was picture the last part of his fantasy and he would be there; as the two of them came, they shouted out one another's names. With the sounds of, “Oh God, Phyllis!”, and “Oh yes, DCI Litton, don't stop!” ringing in his head, he felt his cock pulse in his hand as he spilled his seed into his lap.


End file.
